Her Face in My Window
by Raven A. Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT. After an accident during a battle, Raven dies. What is Robin to think when he sees her reflection on a window? (Raven X Robin) [COMPLETED]


**_Author's Note:  
_**_Welcome to another one-shot random fic that I had in mind. I got it while I was sitting here staring out my window and I saw my reflection in the glass. And because I was extremely bored. _

**_Coupling:_**_ Raven X Robin_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the stanza of the poem at the beginning.

****

****

**_[_**_She passed by my window,  
__Her eyes full of sorrow,  
__I wished that I could say  
__That I love you one more time.  
__-Raven A. Star**]**_

**Her Face in My Window  
**_-Robin's POV-_

I've never been the type to believe in ghosts or miracles. They were all just figments of people's imaginations that made me tune them out and turn to the world of science and reason. But some things can never be explained. Such include seeing someone's face in my window that belonged to that of my dead love. 

She died over a month ago in a tragic accident. She sacrificed herself so she could save the team, and I felt guilty because that is what us leaders are supposed to do. We set the example, and we make the sacrifices. But this girl, she did more things for us than I ever did.

She was the strength, the moral, the cornerstone. She was also the person that you could turn to and cry your stories out. She's listen, however we never did.

That's why she's not here today.

Pride, a sin to many, is what made us the way we are today. The other members of the team no longer speak of this word, but we know it lingers in the corner shadows and it's laughing at us.

Beast Boy, the comic relief of the team, no longer cracks a joke or starts a fight over what will be made to eat. Cyborg, the video game obsessed half-breed, no longer sits on the couch and play the games that we once crowded around and considered a grouping. The game station sits on the stand covered in inches of thick, disgusting dust that we don't dare go near. We're too afraid that it may bring up too many memories. Starfire, our bubbly and naïve member of the team, no longer seems like the little girl we once knew. She hides in her room and only speaks when needed.

Myself, I have changed like so too. I became even more obsessed with catching villains and no longer come out of my room. The only time I ever leave is to eat or take a shower and go to the bathroom. But even then, I hardly ever eat now.

All because we didn't listen to her. Raven, our most treasured member of the team, warned us to be on full alert. But with our ears too focused on shouting insults to the villain mastermind, we never saw that bomb drop out of that overhead plane. We never saw Slade rush out; we never saw the look of anger in Raven's eyes. All we saw was fear and sadness. 

We know now that she was sad because she knew that she would never see us again, alive at least. And also she was afraid because she was worried about us getting hurt.

She enveloped us in a black aura and forced us out of the warehouse; but she wasn't as lucky. She stayed inside and the bomb went off, sending chunks of concrete and plywood flying all over the pier.

The smoke cleared and we found her body, buried feet under the debris. Starfire screamed in anger and sorrow and began to shoot starbolts in frustration at nearby buildings, causing them to collapse under the strain.

Beast Boy began to sob and kept repeating over and over to himself, "It's all a bad dream, and it'll be over as soon as I woke up." Cyborg went into a state of shock. Myself, I held her limp hand in mine and cried. The first time ever, I cried and couldn't stop. I loved her, and I never told her so. 

Everyone thought that I was with Starfire. But secretly, my heart was with Raven. Starfire was more like a sister to me, and Raven was one who matched personalities and wits with. This made her perfect for me. But I never told her that.

And now I sit here in my dark prison that was my room, I stare at the newspaper covered walls and stare at the headlines that no longer have any meaning to me like they once did at one point. Without her here, it's like there was a spot in all of us that was ripped out, a memory that was brainwashed; you say it and that's probably what it is.

I decided that it was time to leave my chamber and go downstairs, as late as it is. Looking at the clock, I realize that it's only 11 PM. But it seemed so much later.

I leave my room and walk down the hallway that led to the main room. The door slid open slowly to reveal the darkened room where we used to stay in and watch movies all night long. Now it remained empty most of the time, and everything was pretty much coated in dust.

Silently, I walked over to the kitchen and open up the fridge and peek inside. Nothing really to eat, as usual. Closing the door, I walked over to a nearby cupboard and pull out a glass. I fill it up with water and drink it down slowly.

Suddenly, I see something in the window. I spit out my water and look up again and it's gone this time. Cautiously, I walk over to the window and pull out my bo-staff and prepare to fight anything that is there. Suddenly, a flash of light appears before me and I blink furiously trying to see what it is, then the light fades and I stare into the eyes of the one person that I had wanted to see for so long. 

"Raven." I whisper. Taking my hand, I travel to the glass and touch her pale lips in the reflection.

She smiled and her hand took mine. I was in a trance staring into the hollow eyes of hers. She looks up again and kisses my hand and I feel a coldness travel up my arm and spread throughout me. I shiver slightly and listen to the slight howl of the wind outside.  
  
She shakes her head and slowly leans forward out of the glass and whispers in my ear. Then all faded to black. 

_-Normal POV-_

Robin laid limp on the floor in the dark room of Titans Tower. Three other figures walk in and see him, and rush to his side immediately. One of the figures with long hair bends over with their bright green eyes glowing and shakes him slightly. A feminine voice calls out to him in the dark.

"Robin? Robin, are you alright?"  
  
Robin opens his eyes from under the mask and stares into the faces of his friends; Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. Starfire smiles.  
  
"Robin, are you alright?"  
  
Robin grabs her hand and Cyborg's and they pull him to his feet. Beast Boy rubs the back of his head nervously. 

"Dude, are you like okay?"  
  
Robin turned to the window and saw that a frost had settled on it with something etched into it. He smiles.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I saw Raven and she said that everything here will be alright."

Cyborg shook his head. "Robin, you're in denial, Raven's gone."  
  
Robin took Cyborg's hand and led the other's over to the window and pointed to the inscription. "She's not gone; she's here, watching over us."  
  
On the frosted window in a fancy cursive font were five words:  
  
_'I love you all.  
__-Raven'_

**_-The End-_**


End file.
